


Brand New

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second Chances, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyrule was truthfully a beautiful land.She missed it, even though she watched over it for decades.





	Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken exactly from my formatting on my Zelda Amino account, so I hope things match up. If you guys can think of tags to add, please comment below.

:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ.✧:･ﾟ.✧ *:･.  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊  
┊ ┊ ┊ ❀  
┊ ┊ ✧  
┊ ❀  
✧

<strike> _i suppose it's time we start something new._ </strike>

<strike> _our days are numbered._ </strike>  
<strike> _perhaps the kingdom's are too._ </strike>

<strike> _one hundred years, often filled with tears. . ._ </strike>

_ . . ._

Hyrule was truthfully a beautiful land.

She missed it, even though she watched over it for decades.

Zelda missed many aspects of physically living. It was something that the one hundred years of being without a physical body would make you miss.

She missed the wind in her hair . . .

The grass that tickled her feet when she wore sandals. . .

She missed the smell of fresh water in Lanayru Promenade. Missed the scorching desert sands, the chill of the Tabantha cold, even the bite of the Hebra mountains.

Everything.

This was one luxury that the ethereal sealing power of the gods could not provide.

If Zelda could just spend one night under the stars without a roof over her head—

_No._

It was a halfwitted idea that snuck its way into her head.

Zelda was a princess, she didn't have time for that.

<strike> _you're the heir to nothing_ </strike>

But then she thought about it, was it really that important that they hurry through things now that the world wasn't in immediate danger?

The answer was no. If it wasn't, then she'd refuse to believe that there was another answer, because for just a little while she wants to live. One hundred years ago, it was hardly living.

•••

There was no true goal at this point.

The Calamity had long been defeated and there were no issues that called specifically for the "princess" and her appointed knight.

And while to most other people, this kind of life might seem boring for the most part, but to Zelda, this was living.

It was living in a way that she never had before.

The blonde was free from the confines of the castle, the throes the Calamity, from the guards following her round-the-clock, and most importantly responsibility.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be responsible, but it was rather that there wss nothing of utmost importance. For Zelda, it was time to relax a little and catch up on the ten decades that she had physically missed.

Despite having been "alive" in some sort of fashion for now over one hundred seventeen years, Zelda still had much to experienc.

The princess had experience when it came to travel, such as riding horses, and hiking, and basic swimming. It was the more complicated things that she needed help with.

The first time she held a bow, was when Link took her out on her first hunting trip with him. Without thinking, he handed her one of his personal hunting bows. Zelda had immediately tried to draw it back and failed miserably!

"I must be doing something wrong," she said with a small frown. The frown got bigger when Link started snickering and snorting.

"What?"

Without saying anything, he pulled put the Sheikah Slate and tapped a couple controls before the bow in her hands switched to a Spiked Boko bow instead of a Royal Bow.

The hero raised his hands, ready to quickly sign something out before putting them back at his sides and spoke quietly, "You need a lower draw weight. That's a forty pound draw. You should start with a ten."

"Oh," Zelda replied, trying to understand, but broke out into a soft laugh soon after. She glanced over with a small smile.

_This . . . was living._

She was happy. Zelda finally felt a little enjoyment in being alive. It felt like a thousand tons had been lifted off of her shoulders.

The responsibility was gone, and she was looking forward to more days like this. Just filled happiness, and no impending doom.

•••

Zelda knew she couldn't run from responsibility forever. Eventually things would catch up, but it wouldn't stop her from wishing.

There was still one question that remained unanswered, and that was if Zelda would be assuming the position of Queen.

After many hours of thinking, her answer remained a hard no.

After so many decades of ruling themselves and just the principles of anarchism and no signs of further decay, it would be unreasonable to subject people to a monarchy when all they have every known is no government. The different races would be left to their own devices unless help was warranted.

From here on out, thousands of years of traditions were being broken. But, this was the start of a new age within Hyrulean history.

_. . ._

_i guess this is something new._

_our quest is over_  
_it's time for fun_

_let the next hundred years, be filled without our fears . . ._

_ **For this . . .** _

** _ . . .is brand new_ **


End file.
